The Knowing
by tiger girl returns
Summary: Takes place during and after 'Kill or Be Killed' episode. Tyler can't stop thinking about the werewolf blood he has and Jeremy can't leave Tyler alone even though Tyler is pushing him away. After a accident things change and Jeremy now can't escape.Jyler
1. Prolog

**Hey everyone...been a while since I actually started to write a story...anyways I wanted to say Vampire dairies just go interesting with my favorite pairing. If your caught up with the episodes would would have seen how close Tyler and Jeremy got. So since I know they will never be together no matter how much I hope for it I decided to do a story of these two pairings. Leave a comment on things I need to fix and I hope you like this story XD**

**

* * *

**

Tyler sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happen, he almost killed the girl and for some reason his reaction to that wasn't what he was expecting. Seeing her fall down the stairs then not moving, he thought for sure she was dead and he had wanted that. He wanted her to die and that feeling scared him the most. Nothing made since anymore, he growled as he pulled his hand away from his head staring at his fingers. After what his uncle Mason said about how to become a werewolf he couldn't stop thinking of it.

It was the werewolf blood that makes him get angry for no reason all the time and it was because of that blood that he wanted to see that girl actually die. He pulled out the moonstone from his pocket and stared at it. He was going to give this back to his uncle. He wanted nothing to do with the curse and just wanted to be normal as he could be.

His eyes widen when he heard the door and he jumped up spinning around just as Jeremy walked into the room. He watched as Jeremy paused and held up his hands. "Hey…I saw to it that the girls went to the hospital, just in case…I just came back for my sketch book" Jeremy said softly he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He then went over to the desk where his sketchbook was and picked it up. He glance up at him and watched as the other tilted his head to the side "Are you okay?" he asked and Tyler shook his head looking away.

"Just get your book and leave" he said before sitting down again putting his head into his hands.

"You sure…I mean that girl fell down the stairs and she could…"

He looked over at the other"Shut up…I know what would have happen alright…I know so just leave dammit" he growled at Jeremy narrowing his eyes at him.

Jeremy's eyes widen a bit before he narrowed them as well. This boy had always been stubborn not knowing when to back down. Even when he was dating Vicki and Jeremy was sleeping with her to give her drugs. He would always try to get Jeremy to back off but he never listen "I just wanted to make sure your okay. Don't need to bite my head off" he shot back at me

"I don't need you to worry about me" he stated he stood up and stalked towards the other. "Now get out!…" he growled

Jeremy jumped a bit when he shouted and took a step back, but then he shook his head and stepped up to me. "Listen I want to help…we had our differences in the past sure but I want to help you…" Tyler didn't let him finish as he shoved the other against the desk. His hand going to his chest and shoving him down on top of the desk. Why would Jeremy want to help him, there was really no reason for it.

"You don't get it do you…I don't want your help or anything from you" he shouted staring into the others eyes. Looking at them this close for the first time Tyler notice the color they were a nice dark shade and you could really get lost in those depths, leaning closer to the other, that's when Jeremy's scent caught his nose. His smelt so addicting, It was a sweet scent of mint and a type of fruit he couldn't place at the moment. He then felt the other freeze under him and he grin at the knowledge that he scared Jeremy, he loved the feel of being in power over the other.

He then watched as Jeremy eyes shift a bit looking down almost as if he was submitting to him before looking back up and shoving him off of him. "Find" he said before he stormed out of the room.

I watched as he left the room and shook my head looking away. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He wasn't gay but Jeremy's scent was still around the room making him feel something, his cock twitched a bit in wanting. He shook his head and stormed out of the office. He really needs to go back to being normal and not bother about the werewolf thing because now it was messing with his head and body.

* * *

**There might be a part two very soon I want to get this story over and done with so my craving can go away...if it's not fast it means i'm going with the episodes somewhat.**


	2. Saddness and Surprise

**Okay sorry for the long wait it was because the episode didn't come out last week _ anyways here's chapter two it takes place after Jeremy witness the killing of Tyler uncle till where Jeremy is in his room saying he wasn't hungry...you will know why below ^^ now onto the story!**

* * *

Tyler couldn't believe what he heard from his mother, he was just getting along with his uncle and he up and left. Then again it was better that way, he wouldn't have to keep thinking his uncle was a werewolf or himself for that matter with him around. He clutched his fist a bit before letting out a sigh and going towards the door to his dad's study and walked to the cabinet where his father kept his drinks.

Helping his mom with the masquerade party and everything had finally things and he was glad for that. And to have Matt to help him brought his mood up even more. This was just disappointing to have his Uncle up and leave without a word. Though even after all of this he still couldn't get Jeremy off his mind. Even though he saw him earlier when he asked me about the stone, he found it odd of why he was asking for it, but then I gave it to my uncle so there was no reason to ponder of it for long. I just hope to see the boy soon and that he would even come to the masquerade. His eyes widen at his thoughts and he shook his head running a hand though his hair. What in the world was he thinking about, Jeremy had been on his mind ever since that day and it was getting annoying. He narrowed his eyes before he poured himself something to drink. His mom didn't know he did this but then she hardly ever checked the alcohol that was stored here.

He paused though when he sense something and his eyes went towards the door just as someone rang the door bell. Frowning he headed to the door and open it surprise to see Jeremy there. Lifting an eyebrow he moved to the side to let the other in.

"Thanks" He heard Jeremy say in a quite voice as he stepped inside the house. Watched as the other looking around the place. "Wow you guys sure move fast from this morning" he heard the other say.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders "Yeah well my mom wants it to get it done fast, so that's what me and Matt been doing all day" he told the other. Watching the other he frowned crossing his arms over his chest. Something was wrong with the boy he could tell, plus the way he wasn't looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked Jeremy,

Jeremy turned to him eyes wide before looking away, "Nothing don't mind me….hey do you have something I can drink…I would at home but…you know my sister" Jeremy said pausing everyone in a while.

Raising an eyebrow Tyler nodded his head "Yeah come" he said and walked into the study waiting for Jeremy to go in before he closed the doors behind him. "You're a really bad liar you know" he said with a small smirk as he walked over to where his glass was sitting and he poured another glass for Jeremy. He turned to face the other seeing how Jeremy was sitting down on the couch his hands to his face. "You know I might be able…"

"Don't worry about it I said" he heard the other say watching as Jeremy raised his head, and he saw that stubborn expression again, how he loved to see that expression change as he got on top…Tyler paused in his thoughts and shook his head losing the thoughts. He grabbed both glasses in one then hand and grabbed the bottle with the other before walking over to the other and handed Jeremy his glass.

"Fine, fine have it your way" he said as he sat down next to the other. Guess it was only fair, he didn't confined in Jeremy so why would Jeremy confined with him. He watched the other face and frowned, something obliviously happen with Jeremy and he wanted to protect Jeremy from everything that would hurt him. Though even if the other wouldn't talk he enjoyed having him near him.

Looking at the other from the corner of his eye he watched as Jeremy drowned the glass and poured himself more. He frowned at that and after the third glass Tyler pulled the bottle away. "That's enough" he said as he set the bottle down away from Jeremy.

"No It's not" Jeremy said trying to reach for it. Tyler growled and grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand setting the glass down with the other hand he shifted and pushed Jeremy against the couch.

"What is wrong with you, what happen that's gotten you so upset like this?" Tyler asked he watched as Jeremy looked up at him before looking away biting his lip a bit. "Something….I can't…" he paused shaking his head closing his eyes.

Tyler watched how Jeremy bit his lip and he stared those lips wondering if they were soft like girls or different. He closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself but it wasn't working. He open them again and he saw that Jeremy was staring up at him with those hurt eyes and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He lean forward and kissed Jeremy on the lips. He heard Jeremy gasp but the kid didn't pull away from his kiss. Tyler closed his eyes pressing more into the kiss, Jeremy's lips were soft against his own, it felt different from any girl he had ever kissed.

After a moment Jeremy's hand broke away from his hold on him and he felt the other push on his chest. He broke away panting and watched as Jeremy stared wide eyed at him, panting as well, his lips bruised. Jeremy stared at him for a moment before he got up and moved back.

Tyler could see the shock all over Jeremy's face and his own face must mirror the others. "I…sorry I didn't know what came over me" Jeremy said standing up. He took a step towards the other but Jeremy took a step back, his hand went to his lips before he turned and dashed out the door. Tyler went after him but paused as he saw that Jeremy has ran out the door and wasn't slowing down.

He watched till Jeremy went out of view and he turned shutting the door behind him and backed up leaning against the door. He put his fingers to his lips not believing he had kissed the other and had actually liked it. He let out a low growl before heading back to the study. Not only that he wanted to chase Jeremy down when he had ran off, he wanted to chase and not let go of Jeremy or let him escape.

He poured himself another drink and sat down, with what happen he wasn't sure if Jeremy would be caught alone with him again. Thinking that Tyler let out a small noise before drinking from the bottle.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure the next update will take place before the episode of the masquerade so that would be very very soon ^^**


	3. How could this happen

He could feel Caroline's gaze on him as he stepped back from her. She knew what he was but what was she. He could remember everything she did to get Matt away from him. He watched he for a moment before he bent over holding his head. He could feel the changes taking over him, running though his body this new strength he never felt before. His hearing has heightened and his sense of smell has too. His eyes widen as he could still smell Jeremy's scent here from yesterday and raised his head at how the scent wrapped around him and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He was just turned into a monster he knew nothing about and all he could think about is Jeremy.

He soon left the room not wanting to stay there any longer and he walked out of the house. How could this happen to him, why did he have to react the way he did and killed that girl. Let out a small sound as he stared up at the night sky. He was surprise by how calm he felt about all of this. Even with the change he expected he would start killing and stuff right away but he never imaged this.

"Tyler?" he heard a soft voice in the distance.

His eyes snapped over to where Jeremy was, which he was standing near the stairs. He never saw Jeremy all night and was sure he didn't come and even if he did come he was sure the other would stay away after that kiss that happen. "Jeremy" he said as he walked down the stairs.

"I…That was a mistake the other day right, we must have been drunk or something…." he heard the other pause and he watched as Jeremy stared at him question, knowing that his face must of showed something.

He watched the other and let out a small sound before he looked away closing his eyes tightly "Jeremy….something happen….I…fucked up big time" he paused as he sank down onto the steps burring his head into his hands. "Something was wrong with Matt and then that girl…she tired to kill me or something I had to protect myself so I stop her. She…she hit the table and now she's laying in my dad's study dead" he said not bothering to look up into Jeremy's face knowing already what the other was thinking about him.

Hearing the other come towards him he glance up and saw Jeremy standing over him before he knelt down. "Your….your a werewolf now?" he asked

Tyler narrowed his eyes and looked away "Aren't you suppose to be scared and run away or something, I might kill you too you know, I don't think I can control my anger any better then before" he said as he closed his eyes tightly wishing this was all a dream but he knew it wasn't and that he is a werewolf.

He felt Jeremy put his hand n his shoulder and he glance up at Jeremy in shock. He leans back as Jeremy shifted and sat beside him. "There must be a way to break the spell Tyler and I don't believe that you will kill people again, that's not you. Sure you get mad fast and beat people up…" he watched as the other smiled at his words and he couldn't help but smile as well. "but you will never kill someone what happen before was an accident Tyler, we will figure out how to fix this" Jeremy said as he watched the other stare at him.

Tyler watched Jeremy for a moment before looking away closing his eyes. Even after all the shit he put the other though as well as that kiss, this kid will still be with him. His eyes open as he glances over at Jeremy. "Thanks" he whispered

Jeremy nodded his head with a smile and he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "No problem" he said as he looked away.

Tyler glance up at the sky and closed his eyes taking in Jeremy's scent. Now with his werewolf abilities he could figure out exactly how Jeremy smelt like. It was mint leaves, the smell of the forest and that fruit he couldn't figure out before was strawberries. He slowly opened his eyes and glance towards Jeremy. He wanted him more then he did before. Jeremy glances over at him and watched as the other jerked back a bit.

"Tyler you're…your eyes" he whispered to him

But at that point he didn't care, he lean forward and took hold of Jeremy's chin. "Why are you so different, anyone else would be scared" he whispered as he tilted his head to the side watching Jeremy.

He watched as Jeremy put his hands on the others chest "Stop this are you drunk?" Jeremy asked him and he saw how the other was trying not to look into his eyes.

His eyes widen in shock, his face snapping to the side when he felt Jeremy punch him in the face. He let go of Jeremy and he put his hand to his cheek as he watched as Jeremy scrambled to get away from him. He raised his lips showing his teeth to show that he was annoyed by the others actions. He was surprised though when he saw that Jeremy wasn't showing or smelling of fear but instead of something else interlay, what Jeremy was feeling smelt of Anger, wonder and somewhere under those two was the same thing that he was feeling at the moment and that was lust. He slowly stood up watching Jeremy taking a step towards the other

"Tyler get a hold of yourself, were both guys" he heard Jeremy try to convince him but it wasn't enough to settle him, he wanted Jeremy, he wanted to feel his lips on the boys, to touch him.

Jeremy took another step back as he came forward and smirked when Jeremy turned and ran, stirring the monster inside of him. His eyes fallowed the others movements easily even though it was dark outside, it was so easy to see with his heighten senses. Before he wouldn't have chased the other down and would let Jeremy run but knowing that Jeremy felt the same way as him he couldn't let the other get away. He then took off running after the other, following the others scent.

He always thought he wouldn't be able to handle this if one day he were to become a monster, but for some reason knowing that Jeremy was close by and wasn't going to go anywhere he felt strong and believed he could live with this.

He slowly caught up surprised by how fast he was with his new ability's. He grabbed Jeremy around the waist and swung him around and pushed the other to the ground. He put his hand on Jeremy's chest to keep him down as he stared into Jeremy's eyes, which stared back at him showing that he was annoyed. He smirked at how cute that look was and he lean down. "Jeremy, stay with me, something about you, it makes me feel like I can handle this change" he whispered as he lean down and kissed Jeremy on the lips softly.

Jeremy froze under him before he felt the others hands come up and grip onto his shirt and started to respond to his kiss.

Letting out a small growl my tongue ran along the others lips before pushing Jeremy's lips apart and slipping his tongue inside the other. Jeremy let out a small noise that sounded like a moan and he pressed down closer to the other. His tongue ran over Jeremy's tongue before they pulled apart for air. They both panted for air as he then went down and kissed the side of Jeremy's neck finding the others palse point and he nipped at the skin there, listening as the other let out a gasp and tilted his neck to the side. He continued to kiss that area as his other hand ran down and place it between Jeremy's legs.

That's when the other pushed against him and Tyler moved off of the other watching as Jeremy moved away. His face flushed and breathing hard. He stared into Jeremy's eyes before he watched the other look away. "Jeremy" he said as he moved towards the other Jeremy shook his head and stood up fast and took off running towards his car.

Tyler didn't bother to go after Jeremy this time not wanting to scare Jeremy off for good. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the boy he wanted leave. He knew the other felt something when they where kissing. He could feel the Jeremy's hard cock pressed against his own harden cock. He slowly started to walk as he watched Jeremy pull out of the drive way and headed back to his place without even a glance towards him. He will have that boy by his side one way or another.


	4. Allure

**THANK YOU! Thank you everyone so much for your fav's and alerts and comments on my story they make me so happy to see that people love what I write!**

**Just for people to know if you don't already know this story takes place after or during every episode of vampire diries so for example:**

**Chapter 1: Kill or be killed episode**

**Chapter 2: Plan B episode**

**Chapter 3: Masquerade episode**

**Chapter 4: Rose episode**

**As well as I thank you guys for even dealing with my bad spelling and mistakes in sentences. I'm not a very good writer and I have no one to look over my stuff so thank you for you people who still read my story! Now on to Chapter 4 and it's sexyness XD**

* * *

He really didn't want to go to school he didn't like know what had happen with those girls. Even though he forgot about it the other day while he was with Jeremy, he couldn't help but feel bad for what he did to that girl. He wondered down the halls and stopped glancing at the locker of the girl he killed. He saw all the presents and he narrowed his eyes before he looked away. He didn't think he would ever get over with what he did.

He still couldn't handle how different he was from before, how much he changed. He shook his head as he walked down the halls, there was no one he could talk to about this, except for one but at the moment Jeremy was staying away from him. He could smell that he is close, at least that calmed him down a little.

Caroline wouldn't tell him anything, he knew she knew something about what was going but he couldn't figure out how to get her to tell him. Letting out a low growl he punched the locker before walking away heading to class.

It was later that day that surprised him the most. He was walking down the hall when he was stopped by a familiar scent. He paused and turned seeing Jeremy standing there. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Jeremy?" he asked confused

He watched Jeremy shake his head "Even after what you did the other day I can't leave you alone" he whispered as he then shifted and brought his beg around and pulled out a journal from his backpack. "I know that you have no one you can talk to about what's going on and I understand the feeling" he told him

Tyler stared at the other in confusion and took a step back before looking away. "I hate this feeling" he told Jeremy and looked back over at the other.

Jeremy nodded his head "Yeah I can tell, I want to help and I must be stupid because of what you keep doing but I can't leave you alone, not now" he told the other as he smiled a little. "Come I have my fathers journal we can probably find something about this werewolf thing in here" he told the other.

Hearing this coming from Jeremy surprised him a lot but he was glad the other wouldn't ignore him after what happen. He nodded his head, "Okay….thanks" he whispered to Jeremy

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him before he grin, "I must be crazy but then whose normal" he said to Tyler and he put his hand on the others back and walked off to look at the journal but they were stopped by Bonnie.

Tyler raised an eyebrow as he watched her and he stepped aside when Jeremy came forward "What's wrong?" he heard him ask

Bonnie seemed to be whispering but he caught the whole sentence and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He saw Jeremy's body go stiff and he wondered what was going on exactly. He watched as Jeremy turned around to face him and he tilted his head to the side "What's wrong?" he asked

Jeremy shook his head and put the journal away "Listen I will talk to you later, I need to go now" he told the other as he then looked at Bonnie and put his hand on her back before they started to walk away.

Tyler growled as he stared at how close Jeremy was to the girl. He watched as they disappeared and he turned and punched the wall. His eyes widen when it made a dent and he backed up and he let out another growl before he turned and walked away. He wondered what happen that they needed to be so secretive, and the fact at how close he was with Bonnie, got him even more annoyed. Clutching his fist he walked off heading to his next class. He would figure what was going on later, he would make sure of it.

The day went by fast and was glad for it, he hated to be here, having to control his emotions so that they wouldn't go out of control and what happen early didn't help him. He just wanted to go home so that he would think more about him being a werewolf. His eyes widen though when he caught scent of something strange. Lifting his head he glance around before looking towards the door.

Blood he could smell Jeremy's blood, he suddenly stood up and rushed out of the class room not bothering to listen to the teacher who was trying to get him to stop. If someone had hurt Jeremy he would kill them. He rushed down the halls towards the boys washroom where the scent was the strongest. He pushed open the door and there stood Jeremy washing his hand under the water of the tap. Jeremy looked towards him and frowned a bit before looking back down at his hand.

"What happen?" Tyler asked Jeremy as he walked towards the other stopping to stand beside him. He stared down at Jeremy's hand seeing how the blood was still flowing. It probably hurt a lot by the looks of it, he would find out who did this to him and he would hurt that person. He glance up into the others eyes and saw how Jeremy watched him before he looked away.

Jeremy pulled his hand out from under the tap, "I cut myself during science" he said to him and could tell that Jeremy was lying, he could hear the others heart beat going faster.

Frowning Tyler came forward and grabbed the others hand. "Don't bullshit me Jeremy I know your lying" he said softly to Jeremy as he stared at the hand. Jeremy tried to pull his hand away but he didn't let him go. The scent of the others blood was powerful, it had a more addictive smell then what Jeremy's scent was usually like and it made him want Jeremy really bad. Not just that it, he also had a feeling that if he licked the wound it would make them both react to what he was feeling. His eyes lowered a bit and he stepped more close to the other and brought up Jeremy's hand and his tongue slipped out and licked along the cut. His eyes widen at the feeling that came over him, he could feel his cock getting hard against his pants, groaning a bit as he continued to lick the others hand.

"Tyler…what…stop" Jeremy stuttered in his words and watched as the kid grabbed hold of his shirt and he watched as Jeremy leaned against him, Tyler smirked knowing that the other was reacting to what he was doing. He closed his eyes as he let his tongue trail over the others hand before sliding up to the top of the others fingers. He took a finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He heard the other take in a breath and he smirked. "No you don't want me to stop" he told the other grinning. His eyes slowly open wanting to see how Jeremy was reacting to this. He could even feel the others reaction as he pressed his groin against the others, feeling how hard Jeremy was beneath his pants.

The other didn't pull away or anything, Jeremy was just holding onto him.. He didn't understand why this happen but it must have been something to do with what he was doing at the moment. Pulling away from Jeremy's finger he turned and kissed Jeremy on the lips. He watched as Jeremy's eyes widen in shock at what he was doing before closing and started to kiss him back. That's when he knew he had the boy, he ran his tongue against Jeremy's lips asking for entrance when Jeremy parted his lips he slipped his tongue inside tasting more of the other.

Tyler then brought a hand forward and ran it down the others chest before going further down and he then pressed his hand between Jeremy's legs feeling the hard member that was hidden under his pants. Jeremy let out a gasp and he quickly pulled away.

Jeremy suddenly pushed him away and ran towards the door, not allowing the other escape this time Tyler rushed towards him and grabbed Jeremy's arms and shoved him up against the bathroom wall. "where do you think your going?" Tyler said his voice low and husky sounding. He then pushed his hips against the others "I know you feel the same as I do" he told the other watching him

Jeremy shook his head "Your wrong, now let me go" he said to him

Tyler smirked as he then grabbed Jeremy's hands and pinned them above his head. "Stop lying to yourself, and stop lying to me" he growled low his lips inches from Jeremy's. Jeremy started to struggle more and that's when he had it, he then pushed his knee between the others legs and moved it up rubbing his thigh against the others hard cock. And smirked hearing the other gasp. "You want this" he said just before he kissed Jeremy on the lips hard. He continued to move his thigh before he used his other hand and pushed it up under the others shirt and he ran his hand over the others chest.

Jeremy shivered under his touch and he loved that he was making Jeremy act like this. He then ran his thumb over one of Jeremy's nipples and Jeremy let out a groan. Tyler watched as the other started to submit to him. He then moved his hand down and slipped it inside the others jeans as he lowered his head to the others neck and he took in the others scent, which was heighten more then ever and he flicked his tongue out and licked the others neck as his hand then wrapped around Jeremy's cock and started to move his hand up and down along it. He heard Jeremy let out a moan his head tilting to the side. He nipped and sucked on the skin of Jeremy's neck as he moved his hand faster along Jeremy's cock. Jeremy's breathing became more heavier and a few times he heard the other moan out his name. He let out a small groan of his own at the noises the other was making. He lean back to look into the others face knowing Jeremy was close to cumming. He slid his fingers up and down the cock rubbing him fast and gripping him hard. Soon Jeremy moaned out loud and that's when he felt the sticky liquid cover his hand.

He slowly pulled out his hand from the others jeans and lifted his hand. He still had Jeremy pinned to the wall and he glance at the other seeing him panting from what happen. He then lean towards the others ear and licked the edge of it. "You're the only one I trust Jeremy, don't lie to me about things I can keep your secrets too" he told him as he lean back. He watched as Jeremy looked up at him still panting at what happen. Tyler grinned and he put his fingers into his mouth licking his hand clean. Jeremy's eyes widen at what he was doing and he watched as Jeremy blushed and looked away. He then let Jeremy go and stepped back watching as Jeremy slid to the ground.

Knowing that the other had enough he turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Jeremy needs to trust him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt the other and he would figure out how he was going to do that.


	5. Jealousy the prefect excuse

**So I had some problems coming up with idea's for this chapter because of how little there was of Jeremy. So that's why it took so long to upload but i finally did and I hope you like it cause I sure did. XD on to the story!**

* * *

Tyler jerk awake the next morning panting as he held his chest. Ever since he became a werewolf he's been having dreams of the night of the full moon with him as a wolf. He would be chasing down someone and start to attack him. Then suddenly he would be human again and the person he just killed was Jeremy.

That's the last thing he ever want to happen, was for him to kill Jeremy. He rubbed his head with his hand before he got up and walked to the bathroom to get a shower and get changed for school. The sooner he saw Jeremy the sooner he could calm down.

Though with what happen yesterday, maybe he should stay away from the kid for a bit but replying the image of Jeremy's face as he came into his hand sent a shiver going though Tylers body. He could feel himself getting hard under the thoughts of what he actually wanted to do to the boy.

He stripped out of his shorts and climbed into the shower. His hand slowly wrapped around his cock and started to move his hand up and down slowly his eyes closing at the pleasure. He pictured Jeremy in front of him on his knees his cock in Jeremy's mouth feeling that tongue move over his cock as he sucked him. Tyler let out a moan at the thoughts that went though his mind and he soon came hard with a loud moan out in pleasure.

He panted hard as he slowly open his eyes, a smirk spreading across his face. That boy was stubborn but he still wanted him, and it looked like the kid wouldn't leave him anytime soon.

Soon he was finished in the shower and he climbed out, drying himself off with a towel before he wrapped it around his waist and got ready for school.

He made it to school a bit before the bell went off. He was always surprise by how different everything was now that he was a wolf. He bet his uncle felt the same way as him when he first turned, that and the fact that you couldn't forget about the person you killed. Letting out a sigh he shook his head and headed towards the doors of the school.

He suddenly came to a stop when a scent caught his nose. He turned around scanning the school ground and came to a stop when he spotted Jeremy. He smiled at the sight of him but frowned when he notice that he was walking with bonnie. He narrowed his eyes. Why was he walking with her, he watched the two laughing and he got even more annoyed. He fists clutched at his sides as he watched the two.

He notice this the other day but didn't think it would continue. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he turned away and walked off towards the doors of the school. If he stayed and watch any longer he thought he might hurt something or someone.

He never thought he would ever become this jealous over someone. Sure he was annoyed when Vikki was seeing Jeremy, the boy sure got under his skin back then but this felt different. He felt like he had to make Jeremy see only him and no one else.

Walking to his locker he open it and pulled out what he needed for class, after he broke his locker yesterday he got it fix but had to control his strength so he wouldn't break it once again.

Pausing he looked up from his locker and saw Jeremy walking with a new guy. Frowning he stared at them and Jeremy notice him and quickly looked away. He notice a blush that spread across the others face and he smirk. He was still jealous and maybe to he had to show the other just how jealous he was.

He closed his locker and headed towards them, he caught Jeremy's wrist as he tried to walk by him and he turned him around. "I need to talk to you" he said eyes narrowing a bit.

The guy beside Jeremy paused and looked at the two, Jeremy glance back at the guy before looking forward at Tayler. "No I need to get to class" he said and pulled his hand out of Tylers hand. He then turned and walked off with the new guy.

Tylers eyes widen in shock at this before he narrowed his eyes more. He felt the wolf in him stir at the challenge the other brought when he refuse him. Looking away he took in slow breaths but remember what he saw he couldn't help but feel more jealous and he stormed after the other and pulled him back away from the new guy. He glared at the new guy his eyes narrowing "Go he will catch up later" he said his voice low having a twinge a threat.

He could see that the new person wanted to protest but he nodded his head and turned and walked off. Jeremy struggled in his grip and turned to look at Tyler. "Why the hell did you do that for he's new he didn't know where…." He paused when Tyler suddenly slammed him up against some lockers. Tyler listen as Jeremy let out a gasp when he pressed up close against him.

"Shut up" he growled low as he lowered his head to Jeremy's neck. He could feel the other struggle trying to push him away, he was probably scared that someone might see but he didn't care at that moment. "Why was your expression so happy to be with Bonnie?" he asked jealousy showing as he took in the others scent, glad to smell that Jeremy didn't have any scent on him that he's been with that girl. He was surprise that he could tell just by scent but he was glad for it.

Jeremy struggled more "Because…" he let out a gasp when Tyler licked the side of his neck. Tyler shifted and pressed his leg between the others legs and Jeremy stopped moving. Tyler lean back and saw how the others eyes were wide in shock and Tyler smirked when he saw Jeremy start to turn red.

He then lean forward and kissed Jeremy hard on the lips his eyes closing. He heard Jeremy make a whining sound against his lips before he responded back. Tyler pulled away from the kiss and stared at the others bruised lip from the rough kiss. "Jeremy, I won't let anyone have you" he whispered as he lean forward and licked Jeremy's swollen lips, before he pulled away from Jeremy and watched as the other looked back at him, panting a bit from the kiss. Jeremy's face was red and he could tell that the other was still surprise by how Tyler was acting towards him.

Tyler thought the other would run away like he usually does before he watched as Jeremy lifted his fist and the pain came so fast he couldn't believe what just happen. Jeremy actually punched him the face and he growled as he snapped his head back to look at Jeremy. He could see the other was pissed off and it's not because he was just kissed it was something else.

"Fuck you, I can be with who ever I want" he said as he grabbed the others shoulders and pushed his shoulders back and he let out a grunt when he then hit the lockers hard. He was surprise that Jeremy was this strong and he lowered his head and he narrowed his eyes at Jeremy.

He was surprise that the other could still act like this, either he was stupid or so stubborn that he didn't care that Tyler was different from before or that he acted on instinct. His wolf side reacted to this as a fight for dominance and he let out a low growl. He then grabbed the others wrist and twisted it so that it was then behind Jeremy's back and he pushed the other up against the lockers.

"Jeremy I'm a lot stronger then you" he whispered as he pressed up against Jeremy's back and he ground his hips up against Jeremy's ass and he heard Jeremy's gasp when he felt how hard his cock was.

He watched as Jeremy's eyes closed his lips parted. "Fuck, Tyler stop" he heard the other whispered. He then lean forward and kissed Jeremy's neck leaving marks on the skin. He heard the other make a small noise, he was about to say something but paused when he heard someone coming towards them and he frowned.

"Seems like we can't continue this" he whispered as he then pulled away from Jeremy. He watched as Jeremy turned to face him, he was panting and was watching him closely.

Tyler turned his head and watched as that person came into view and he glance back at Jeremy and he lean forward putting his hand on the others shoulder as he lean toward Jeremy's ear. "We're not done here" he whispered before he pulled away and turned walking away going to his next class since the first class would be over soon.

Now he knew that Jeremy defiantly reacted to his touches and wanted it just as much as he did. He was about to turn the corner when he heard Jeremy's voice so low that he almost missed it. What he heard surprise him "Don't think it will be easy to control me" he whispered and Tyler smirked at the others words, no it won't be easy and that's his wolf craved for and that was a challenge. A challenge to dominate and take Jeremy his.


	6. Your and mine secret

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, without the update of the new episodes you guys had to wait two weeks. Well I made this chapter extra good for the long wait XD and thank you so much for your reviews and story fave's and alerts it makes me so happy to see those and please continue to read my story!**

* * *

Trying to understand what was happening was a lot harder then he thought it would be. Finding that Journal and reading what Mason went though scared him so much. His fist clenched as he headed home from Caroline's house. She wanted to help him though this but she wasn't the one who he wanted to help him. The only one he wanted was the one who was now trying to stay away from him.

Jeremy would pass him in the halls and his face would turn red and try to walk faster but not before Tyler caught scent of arousal. So Jeremy was still thinking of what he did to him in the halls and he knew Jeremy knew that he wasn't going to escape anytime soon.

Tyler was walking aimlessly until he started to hear voices. He glance up and saw Elena and Damon outside her house and when the door open he caught scent of Jeremy. He had fallowed Jeremy's scent to his house without him knowing it. He watched Jeremy talk to them then Elena and Damon running off. Something caught his eye when Jeremy turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw the bandage over his neck and then the scent of blood came towards him.

His eyes widen and he ran over across the street towards Jeremy's house and caught the door before he closed it. Jeremy's eyes widen when he saw him and stepped back. Tyler came forward and before Jeremy did anything he grabbed hold of Jeremy's chin and turned it to the side. "What happen?" he asked getting angry. Who would dare hurt something that was his. He could smell something on the other but couldn't identify of who or what it was only that it smelt almost like Caroline.

Jeremy's hand reached up and grabbed hold of his hand that held his chin and pulled it away. "Nothing happen, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Don't tell me it's nothing when you smell of blood and a bandage is over your neck" he growled as he reached for the bandage and paused before looking into Jeremy's eyes "Tell me what happen to you?" he asked watching him

Jeremy stared at him for a moment before looking away "I can't so just go" he said and was going to open the door again but Tyler caught his hand.

"I can't Jeremy" he said softly and he saw Jeremy's eyes widen probably at how worried his voice sounded.

Before he let Jeremy say anything else Tyler took hold of his hand and headed upstairs. He glance around before following Jeremy's scent to his room. Once there he closed the door behind them and pushed Jeremy down onto his bed. "I'm trying to help so don't do anything rash" he growled and watched as Jeremy glared at him and was about to say something but Tyler growled at him and he went quite but was still glaring at him. He still couldn't believe how defiant Jeremy was and he could feel his wolf side stir underneath at this.

He then sat down beside the other and he reached up putting his hand to the bandage and he tugged it down and saw the bite and he bit back a growl that came to his thoat. He could smell all the blood around it and he shook his head. "This must of hurt" he said as he glance into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy stared back at him not looking away. "Yeah it did, but there isn't anything you can do about it so leave it alone" he said to him

Tyler raised an eyebrow and he grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand "You seemed to forget about this" he said raising the hand where it use to have the cut that he had healed a few days before go.

Jeremy's eyes widen when he realized what he meant and he stared at the hand and his face turned red at the memory. He then pulled his hand away from Tyler "Your not doing that" he said as he tried to move away from him but Tyler reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "I hate the thought of you hurt, plus I know you felt good when I licked your hand" he said with a smirk

Jeremy stared at him in shock before he tried pulling away again, but tyler didn't let him this time. He moved more onto the bed and pushed Jeremy down onto the bed and pinned his arms to his sides. Jeremy stared up at him in shock and tried moving but then Tyler moved and straddled Jeremy. He lean down and watched as Jeremy turned his head to block him from the wound. "Jeremy" he whispered as he lean up to stare into Jeremy's eyes. "Let me heal you" he said softly

Jeremy stared up at him and he looked like he wouldn't give in but in the end his head tilted to the side. Tyler smirked at Jeremy's reaction and he lean down and licked the side of Jeremy once seeing how Jeremy's eyes widen in shock and he grinned before leaning back down and he closed his eyes and he licked the neck once more cleaning the out. He heard Jeremy shift under him, making small groaning sounds. It sounded like Jeremy was holding himself back from making to much noise.

Once the wound was clean he started to nip and suck on the skin around the wound and then over the wound and Jeremy's gasp of pleasure made him know for sure that what he was doing was real good. He then began to feel something under him and he reached down and felt how hard Jeremy was getting at what he was doing.

He then lean back up and saw how Jeremy's eyes were closed and that he was panting. So anytime he licked a open wound on Jeremy, Jeremy would react just like this. He grinned and he released one of his hands from Jeremy's and tilted Jeremy's face towards his. "You reacted faster this time then last, does this mean you like what I do to you?" he asked before Jeremy could answer he lean down and kissed Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy let out a whimper before he kissed Tyler back on the lips.

Tyler's hand started to move up and down Jeremy's cock though the pants and Jeremy lifted his hips in react to what he was doing letting out a small gasp. At that Tyler slipped his tongue inside of Jeremy's mouth tasting him. Jeremy's free hand came up and grasped the others shirt.

Tyler slowly pulled away and he moved his hands to Jeremy's pants and started to undo them, and slid the pants down Jeremy's hips and down his legs till they were off of the other.

Jeremy's eyes were open and watching him, Tyler smirked and grabbed Jeremy's boxers and slid them down as well and watched as Jeremy's cock sprang free from its confines. Jeremy blushed and looked away. Tyler raised an eyebrow and lean up wrapping his fingers around Jeremy's cock "Seems like your embarrassed but I seen you like this before, only this time your not fighting me" he said right before he lean down and ran his tongue over the tip of Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy let out a gasp his back arching at what Tyler was doing. Tyler closed his eyes as his mouth went around Jeremy's cock and he started to move his head up and down trying to take in as much of Jeremy as he could.

Jeremy let out a moan of pleasure at what Tyler was doing to him and his hand went up to his mouth so he wouldn't make any sounds but Tyler reached up and stop him. Tyler pulled away from the others cock as he glance up at the other. "Don't hide your voice let it out" he said roughly as he went back down and took Jeremy's cock all into his mouth and started to move his head fast along the cock. Jeremy gasped and moaned out loud raising his hips. Tyler could tell that Jeremy loved what he was doing to him.

"Tyler…I can't…." he paused tilting his head to the side letting out another moan. He was getting close to coming and Tyler knew it. His hand ran down and rubbed Jeremy's sac's and that's when he heard Jeremy's moan out loud and his other hand held Jeremy's cock right before he came inside of his mouth. Tyler swallowed everything sucking Jeremy clean. He then lean up and he raised his hand to his lips whipping them. He then lean down over the other and he kissed Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy kissed him hard on the lips. His hands gripped Tyler's shirt pulling Tyler closer to him.

Tyler's eyes widen in shock when Jeremy shoved him off of him and Tyler fell backwards on the bed. Jeremy then went and grabbed his pants and undid them fast and he tugged his pants down. Tyler couldn't say anything as he watched as Jeremy pulled down his boxers next and watched Jeremy's eyes widen at how large he was. He never expected Jeremy to even want this, his eyes widen when Jeremy took hold of his cock and lean down and licked up the side of it from his sac's to the tip of his cock and he couldn't help but let out a groan.

Jeremy's then took his cock into his mouth and Tyler moaned out in pleasure his head tilting back at how wet and hot Jeremy's mouth was. Jeremy began to move his head up and down Tyler's cock and he let out another moan his hand reaching forward grasping Jeremy's hair. Not being able to stop himself his hips thrusted up into the others mouth when Jeremy started to move his head faster. Jeremy eyes widen at that and his hands went and gripped Tyler's hips to stop him from moving.

Tyler let out a moan as he felt himself getting closer to coming. He could feel Jeremy's tongue flick over the tip of him pre-cum leaking from there. Not being able to hold back any longer Tyler Moaned out Jeremy's name loud as he came inside of the others mouth, his back arching.

Jeremy's eyes widen at this and he tried not to choke as as he swallowed everything that came from Tyler. He then pulled away when he couldn't take any more and he panted. Tyler looked at Jeremy's face seeing some of his Semen on the others lips. He then lean up, his hand going behind Jeremy's neck bringing him forward as he then kissed Jeremy hard on the lips tasting himself on them.

After a moment he pulled away looking into Jeremy's eyes, before he could say anything he heard the front door open and Elena's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. He watched as Jeremy's eyes widen in shock and fear of getting caught.

Tyler smiled and licked Jeremy's lips "She won't know" he whispered before he got out of the bed putting on his boxers and pants before he headed to the window and without a word jumped out and landed smoothly on the ground. He glance up seeing Jeremy's face there and he then ran off into the night.


	7. Something New to Learn

**As much as I hated I'm not going to change what happen in the episode but I will change a few minor details ^^ and I have to say Jeremy was quite…hot on the stairs where he was sitting at the beginning of the episode along with Tyler with no shirt :Q_**

**Just for people to know if you don't already know this story takes place after or during every episode of vampire diries so for example:**

**Chapter 1: Kill or be killed episode**

**Chapter 2: Plan B episode**

**Chapter 3: Masquerade episode**

**Chapter 4: Rose episode**

**Please continued to read my story I love all you guys ^^  
**

* * *

Tyler tried hard to call Jeremy, he did everything he could to try to get into contact with him but Tyler always seemed to be out. The full moon was soon and he didn't want to be alone but the one person he wanted with him wasn't around and was probably busy with something else. He fist clutched at his sides before he turned and punched the wall beside him. He had to admit yes he loved the knew senses but the fact that he could turn into a werewolf and have to chain himself so that he wouldn't hurt people scared him.

It then dawn on him that if Jeremy did come then he would endanger him. He gritted his teeth and he glance towards his phone when it started to ring. He walked over to it and saw that it was Jeremy's number and he shook his head hanging up. No he wouldn't endanger Jeremy, he couldn't risk that he may kill the other.

He then turned and grabbed the last of his supplies before he turned and headed out the door. 'Sorry Jeremy' he thought as he left to meet up with Caroline.

~.~.~.~.~.~

During that time turning into a werewolf scared him so much. He didn't like the fact that Caroline despite not wanting her here, she came anyways. It was Jeremy he wanted but when he figured he couldn't risk hurting Jeremy he kept away form him and since he didn't want to do things alone and Caroline being a vampire it was better then having no one with him.

He closed his eyes panting as he felt the effects of the change disappear. Feeling Caroline still holding him he quickly moved away. She looked at him startled and was going to say something when Jeremy burst into the room, panting hard.

Tyler looked at him in shock and he watched Jeremy straighten up and looked from him to Caroline and Tyler notice the small glare he sent towards her and he smirk. So Jeremy could get jealous as well. Jeremy then came towards him "What…are you okay, I tried looking for this place everywhere but…" He paused seeing how Tyler was covered in sweat.

Tyler watched Jeremy for a moment before turning his attention to Caroline. "I need to talk to Jeremy you can go" he said to her narrowing his eyes

Caroline eyes widen a bit before she shook her head "But I…" she paused seeing Tyler glare at her.

"Thank you, for staying with me I'm fine you can go now" he said watching as she stayed there for another moment before getting up and leaving. Tyler watched her go before he collapsed down to the ground his eyes closing.

Jeremy rushed over to him and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Hey, I'm so sorry, I….was it bad?" he asked Tyler sensed how annoyed Jeremy was, but didn't know whether it was from Caroline now or the fact that he kept stuttering.

Tyler nodded his head "It felt like my insides were twisting inside out, It hurt so much" he said shaking at the memory, he wanted to say that it was fine and that he could handle it but with Jeremy he couldn't lie not to the person he cared most about.

Jeremy stared at Tyler and Tyler glance up at the other and he could see how much it bothered the other that he had missed this. Tyler closed his eyes before he reached up putting his hand behind Tyler's neck. "Don't worry I'm fine, just weak that's all" he whispered as he lean up and kissed Jeremy on the lips, Jeremy didn't respond but after a moment he kissed him back.

Tyler then pulled away and looked at Jeremy in the eyes, "So how did you fine me?" he asked softly

Jeremy's face harden as he glared at Tyler "I would have found you sooner if you would have picked up your cell phone, I called and called, I knew it was a full moon and I thought you would be alone…" he trailed off and shook his head.

Tyler glance away "I wanted you here at first but I couldn't risk it…I couldn't risk getting you hurt when I transformed" he told Jeremy hating how weak he sounded at the moment but since his body was still in pain he couldn't care at that moment.

Jeremy rolled his eyes "I can take care of myself I would have done everything that "Caroline" would have done, I would have been fine." He said saying Caroline's name in a annoyed voice.

Tyler picked up at the tone and he smirked "Your jealous of Caroline?" Tyler asked Tyler grin even more when no response came from Jeremy "You are aren't you" he said before he slowly sat up watching as Jeremy's arms fell away from him. "You were Jealous that Caroline was with me" he said laughing a bit shaking his head. "Caroline was just…"

"Of Course I'm jealous!" Jeremy shouted cutting Tyler off. Tyler's eyes widen then when Jeremy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground and felt Jeremy's lips pressed hard against his own. Tyler was too shocked by this that he didn't have time to react before Jeremy pulled away "After doing those things to me, how could I not be jealous when I see a girl over you" he said to him.

Tyler watched the other and grin before he shifted grabbing Jeremy's shoulders and turning them around pinning Jeremy hard to the ground. Jeremy let out a gasp and he laid there looking up at Tyler, he could feel Jeremy' s body going ridged under him but not by fear but by the fact that Jeremy probably now realized how naked he was. He smirked at that because the other was probably sidetracked by the events he had just went though. Tyler smiled and he lean down and moved his head between Jeremy's shoulder and neck, taking in his scent. "Sorry, I tried to get her away but she kept coming back." He said

He then weaved a bit before falling onto Jeremy. "Sorry I'm still weak" he whispered his eyes closing he really hated showing how weak he was towards Jeremy. He felt the other put a arm around him before he was shifted as Jeremy sat up. "I will help you get home" he said he watched as Jeremy gathered his things together.

He then grabbed his pants that thankfully only had a few rips and changed into them. Once he was finished with that he slowly stood up and stumbled but Jeremy rushed over and helped him stand. "Lets go" Jeremy said before they headed out.

Tyler paused looking at the door and how it was torn open and he grimaced before they headed out of the cave.

When they reached his home they entered though the back, since his mom was probably by the dinning room drinking as she usually was. Tyler nodded towards the stairs "I will show you where my room is" he said as they headed upstairs. Once they reached his room, Jeremy set him down on his bed before going to close the door and set down the items they brought back with them.

Tyler laid down on the bed putting his arm over his eyes. He could feel Jeremy's gaze on him and he moved his arm to look at the other. He saw how Jeremy was blushing and he smirked. He flipped the cover over himself to cover his lower body before he held his hand out towards Jeremy. "Come" he said

Jeremy willingly came to him and reached for Tyler's hand. Tyler grabbed hold of Jeremy and pulled him down onto the bed. Jeremy gasped and caught himself before he fell right on top of Tyler. His hands were on either side of Tyler and his legs were on either side of him as well.

Tyler looked up at Jeremy grinning. His knee then lifted and he moved it up slowly and pressed it against Jeremy's groin.

Jeremy's eyes widen "I thought you said you were to weak" he said and Tyler watched as Jeremy bit his lip at the feel of his knee moving across his groin slowly.

Tyler smiled before he reached down and moved his knee to the side as his hand slipped into Jeremy's pants and brushed over his semi hard cock.

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock at what was going on and he let out a groan his eyes closing. "Tyler" he whispered

Tyler smirked and lean up licking Jeremy's lips "Don't be to loud my mom is home" he said softly. Jeremy's eyes widen at that and that's when Tyler wrapped his fingers around Jeremy's cock and started to move his hand up and down. Jeremy bit his lip trying to be quite at how Tyler pump his cock.

Tyler started to move his hand up and down faster as he watched Jeremy's expression seeing how much pleasure Jeremy was in by what he was doing. Jeremy let out another groan but cut it when he realized that he might be to loud.

Jeremy was shaking on his hands and Tyler wondered how long he would be keeping himself up for. Suddenly Jeremy moved away from him and Tyler growled in response but stopped when Jeremy suddenly turned around. Raising an eyebrow he watched as Jeremy pulled down the blanket and his pants he was wearing. He let out a soft groan when he felt Jeremy's hand wrap around his harden cock before moaning when he felt Jeremy's tongue run over the tip of his cock.

He realized what Jeremy wanted to do and found that it was a smart and sneaky way of keeping him quite. I then reached up and pulled down Jeremy's pants down so that his cock was now exposed. Licking his lips Tyler lean up and gave Jeremy's cock a lick before his mouth went around the cock and he started to move his head up and down. He heard Jeremy's groan and how he paused on sucking his cock. Tyler let out a soft growl and Jeremy went back to sucking his cock. He groaned against Jeremy's cock and went back to concentrating on what he was doing.

His tongue flicked over the sensitive head every time he moved back down, Jeremy groaned every time he did that. At this angel he could take in all of Jeremy's cock. He let out a moan feeling Jeremy pick up the pace on his cock and he had to struggle to pay attention to what he was doing and not thrust up into Jeremy's mouth. Wanting to hear more of Jeremy a idea hit him. He pulled away from the others cock for a moment and licked his finger before he went back to sucking on the cock. He then lifted his finger and ran it down Jeremy's cheeks before he paused finding the opening.

Jeremy's movements stopped when he felt what Tyler was doing, he then let out a gasp when Tyler slipped his finger into the others entrance making the other jerk forward in shock. He knew that it must of felt weird for Jeremy since he had paused in his movements his mouth still around his cock so that he didn't cry out. Grinning he flicked his finger inside of the other knowing just where he wanted to hit and he grin as Jeremy's cried out in pleasure. Pulling away he licked the tip of Jeremy's cock before smirking tasting the pre-cum that came. "Don't stop now Jeremy keep going" he said and Jeremy went back to sucking him off only to stop everyone in a while when his finger ran over that spot inside of him and Tyler couldn't help but love that sound that came from Jeremy every time he did that. He let out a moaned when he got closer to coming; he could feel that Jeremy was very close as well.

After a few moments he moved his head faster up and down Jeremy's cock and his finger flicked over that spot harder. Jeremy cried out but didn't stop wanting to reach climax together. After a few more flicks of his finger and sucking on the tip of Jeremy's cock. Jeremy then came hard inside of his mouth; he swallowed everything that came from Jeremy moaning out before he came as well inside of the others mouth.

Panting hard Jeremy pulled up licking him clean, Tyler shivered before he slipped out his finger and grabbed Jeremy's waist and turned him around, panting as well. He pulled Jeremy close against him spooning against the other as his head nuzzled the back of Jeremy's neck.

"That…." Jeremy paused not knowing what to say to what Tyler did to him.

Tyler grins and licked the back of his neck "Great? Wonderful? Sexy?" he asked letting out a small chuckle and he held Jeremy close closing his eyes. "Thanks for finding me" he whispered into the others ear before he fell asleep.

Jeremy smiled a bit and stayed in the others arms loving the feel of them around him. He stayed in Tyler's arms for a while before he carefully slipped out of them and got changed back into pants. He glance at Tyler for a moment before leaving out the door and sneaking out of the house.


	8. Lies

**Oh my god, after being away for so long I've been wondering how to make it up to you guys. Though then again since I'm fallowing the episodes it not exactly all my fault. bbbbuuuuttttt sorry for the wait and I will make sure to make it up to you, with a new chapter!**

**Since last weeks episode showed hardly none of Jeremy, and even yesterday's episode didn't have much of Jeremy in it, I'm gonna have to rearrange the episode a bit and change a few details around. Since the scenes with Caroline in it is so not to my liking I'm just going to pretend all that didn't happen and skip right to the ending of the episodes where he meets up with Jewels. Thank you for waiting for so long here is the next chapter and chapter nine soon after!**

**Just for people to know if you don't already know this story takes place after or during every episode of vampire diries so for example:**

**Chapter 1: Kill or be killed episode**

**Chapter 2: Plan B episode**

**Chapter 3: Masquerade episode**

**Chapter 4: Rose episode**

**Please continued to read my story I love all you guys ^^**

* * *

Sitting on the other side of the table listening to this girl talk about how his Uncle was killed and Caroline knew about it shocked him. Sure he thought of her as a friend after knowing about who she was and knowing she will keep his secret as he will keep hers. He seriously thought they were close to but learn that she had something to do with Mason disappearance. His clutched his fists under the table as he glared over at the girl in front of him.

Not being able to take it anymore he got up and looking down at the girl for a moment before he turned away and stormed off towards the exit. He couldn't sit there anymore, listening about how one of his friends were involve in his uncles disappearance, he couldn't think of his uncle being dead yet till he got the truth. He walked over to his car and got in and started it up before he drove off.

Jewel's words went over and over in his head and his hands tighten around the steering wheel. He was annoyed and pissed off, he didn't know who he could trust anymore, he paused for a moment and smiled softly. There was someone who he could trust, who has been there since the beginning. Turning sharply he headed to the one person he needed at the moment.

It didn't take long to get to Jeremy's house; he parked the car outside the house and headed up the steps towards the door. Once there he knocked on the door and waited. He could smell that Jeremy was inside but no one else was home. The door began to open and before it was fully open he pushed it open hard and fast and stepped thought the door.

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock and stepped back as Tyler came though the door.

Tyler closed the door behind him and he came forward grabbing hold of Jeremy's waist and before the other could say anything he pushed Jeremy up against the wal and kissed the boy hard on the lips. Jeremy let out a soft whimper, grabbing hold of Tylers shirt tightly as he started to kiss the other back on the lips.

Tyler pulled away slowly and licked Jeremy's lips and trailed kisses down to his neck. "I want you" he whispered into the others ear.

Jeremy's voice caught in his throat at Tyler's words. His cheeks heated as he took in the words of what Tyler wanted. He tightens his hold on Tyler's shirt for a moment before he pushed the other away. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as he looked into the others eyes.

Tyler growled when he was pushed away, which made him even more annoyed. He then grabbed Jeremy's arm and started to pull the other upstairs, almost dragging the other along with him.

Jeremy stumbled forward when Tyler tugged onto his arm as he was pulled upstairs. "Tyler!" he said trying to get the others attention. Before long he found himself being pushed into his room and he stumbled forward and hit the bad hard falling on top of it. He turned around to face Tyler but was then pushed down flat against he bed with Tyler on top of him. Something was really wrong, Tyler usually teased with him first before doing any of this. Before he could say anything Tyler's lips found his and was kissing him hard. Getting annoyed he grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and quickly flipped them around and placed his arm near Tyler's neck to keep him down. "What is wrong with you?" he asked watching the other carefully.

Tyler let out a grunt when they were suddenly flipped around and he growled up at Jeremy, not liking to be dominated as the other was doing to him now. He notice the look Jeremy was giving him and he looked away. Jeremy was worried for him even though he forced himself up here, wanting to do something that else that doesn't evolve talking.

He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out hard trying to calm down. After a moment, he felt Jeremy's grip on him lesson and he grabbed the other around the waist and he pushed the other off. He then sat up slowly and gritted his teeth as he glance over at Jeremy out of the corner of his eye. "My uncle…" he paused as it finally dawn on him an important detail and his head shot up and he looked over at Tyler. "You know about those vampires" he said slowly as a growl started to surface deep in his throat.

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock at what Tyler said and he quickly shot forward and put his hand on the others face. "No, don't you think that I had anything to do with what those vampires did to your uncle" he said as he looked into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler growled and he grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and turn them so he was holding Jeremy flat against the bed. "So you did know!" he snarled and he watched as Jeremy glanced away seeing that he knew, he knew that Jeremy knew all along what had happen to his uncle. He pushed away from the other his fists tightening. "You lied to me, Caroline lied to me…" he growled low before he shot up away from the other.

Jeremy slowly sat up seeing how Tyler was reacting, he never wanted to hurt Tyler. Tyler was the last person he would ever want to hurt but seeing him like this. Jeremy got up and walked towards the other but Tyler stepped back putting his hands up. "Don't touch me" he heard the other said and he frowned. He paused not moving towards the other for a moment, thinking if he should get near Tyler or let the other calm down. After a moment he shook his head and shot forward pushing the other by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. "Don't you dare think you can't trust me. I couldn't tell you Tyler, I had to protect you from Damon. He didn't want you to know nothing about this. I never wanted to see you like this" he said to Tyler looking into his eyes. He saw how hurt the other was and he shook his head as he lean his head against Tyler's chest. "Believe me Tyler, you can trust me" he whispered

Tyler glances down at Jeremy looking at how his head was against his chest and he closed his eyes tightly. "It still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me…" he whispered as he then placed his hand on Jeremy's cheek and brought the others face up so that he was looking into the others eyes. The stared into those dark depths for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and lean forward so that they're foreheads were touching. "If you ever lie to me again, about anything that has to do with vampires or werewolves for that matter I will hurt you" he growled slowly.

Jeremy stared up at the other in shock before he put a hand behind Tyler's neck and he pushed there bodies together. "I will never lie to you again" he said just before he lean up and kissed Tyler hard on the lips.

Tyler responded right back to the kiss putting his other hand around Jeremy's waist and pulled him close. Suddenly there were voices coming from downstairs and he broke away from the kiss. He listen for a moment before looking over at Jeremy, he kissed him once more before he pushed Jeremy away and headed for the window.

Jeremy watched as Tyler left and he crossed his arms around himself and looked away. He really did hope he didn't have to lie to Tyler anymore then he already did. He didn't want to see Tyler hurt any longer.


	9. What did I say

**Alright now for the next chapter, I'm on a roll! Okay, okay I stop being hyper**

**Sorry guys since the episodes are so complicated to rework into the fanfiction there is gonna be some, weird parts as I try to think of what to write but it will be back on track soon. As I mention before this fanfiction is based strictly on the episodes each week if you don't see the episodes you might be a bit lost as to where the chapter takes place…but seeing all the reviews I'm glad I have viewers who will continue to read this XD**

**I know, I know I'm being evil with them not having full out sex but hey if I had sex at the beginning, you guys probably won't read the rest of the story hehe XD**

**Anyways onto the next chapter! WOOT WOOT!**

**Just for people to know if you don't already know this story takes place after or during every episode of vampire diries so for example:**

**Chapter 1: Kill or be killed episode**

**Chapter 2: Plan B episode**

**Chapter 3: Masquerade episode**

**Chapter 4: Rose episode**

**Please continued to read my story I love all you guys ^^**

* * *

Tyler glances back at the werewolves trailer before looking straight ahead as he left the place. He still couldn't get what Caroline said to him out of his mind. He slid down the wall slowly as he put his head into his hands. She was tortured and he just stood there frozen staring at her in the cage. The fact that Damon killed his uncle and the fact that he was lied too, he didn't think he could ever trust vampires.

Talking to Jewel and Bran changed his views even more about vampires. As he walked home he glance up ahead seeing the shape of the moon. None of this would have happen if he hadn't just been normal and not a werewolf or Lycanthrope as they put it.

He let out a small growl of frustration as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt so damn weak thinking like this about what happen to Caroline, what happen to his uncle. He just wanted it all to stop, so he could go back to being himself.

Tyler walked up to his car and opens the door before getting inside. He started up the car and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He needed something to get his mind off of things and maybe getting a few drinks will help calm him. He soon pulled out of the area where the trailer was and started driving down the road to the bar.

Why was it him, why was all of this happening to him. He gritted his teeth and shook his head slowly. The werewolves, the vampires both of them, what the hell could he do. He glance straight ahead and his eyes widen at who he saw walking down the sidewalk.

He then stopped the car and notice that he went straight for Jeremy's neighborhood without realizing it. He watched as Jeremy walked up towards his house and he pulled his car over to the side and climbed out of the car. He then started up right behind Jeremy "Jeremy" he said softly as he watched the other. He then notice Jeremy paused and he frowned.

He watched Jeremy turned to face him but wasn't looking into his eyes. Narrowing his eyes a bit he walked forward but stopped again when Jeremy backed up. "What's wrong?" he asked the the other and started to move towards Jeremy only to stop a second time when he caught scent of Jeremy, it wasn't just Jeremy's scent he could smell it was Bonnie's as well. Tyler's eyes widen a bit then he let out a low growl.

"I can explain this don't over react" Jeremy said as he watched Tyler start to come towards him. Eyes widening Jeremy turned and open the door to his house and rushed inside. He knew Tyler was mad and even more then that he was jealous. He knew he had to explain things to Tyler and hoped Tyler would listen to him.

Tyler came though the door and closed it behind him. "Why is her scent on you?" he asked walking towards the other.

Jeremy stumbled back and let out a soft gasp when Tyler caught his wrist and pulled him back towards Tyler. Jeremy put his hand on Tyler's chest and looked away "Calm down listen. We were only talking that's all" he told Tyler as he glance up into the others eyes "Believe me" he said as he tugged to try and free his arm. No one was home now and won't be home till the next day, which means he was alone in this.

Tyler growled and turned and pushed Jeremy up against the wall. He then lowered his head to Jeremy's neck and started to nip and lick at the skin while taking in Jeremy's scent as well. He did smell Bonnie but they didn't do anything and Tyler relaxed a bit but was still annoyed by the fact that Jeremy was near Bonnie.

Jeremy didn't move for a while, his hands reached up and grabbed hold of Tyler's shirt when he felt the other start to lick his neck. He watched as Tyler moved up and he let out a soft gasp when Tyler kissed him hard on the lips. His arms moved up and wrapped around Tyler's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

Tyler let out a soft growl when he kissed Jeremy on the lips. His hands reached down and grabbed hold of Jeremy's legs and lifted them up wrapping them around his waist and held Jeremy up against him. He pulled away and stared into Jeremy's eyes. "Your mine" he growled as he grabbed Jeremy's hands and pinned them up against the wall. Seeing how Jeremy's eyes widen a bit he smirked as he lean forward and licked Jeremy's lips.

"Tyler?" Jeremy question as he tried to move his hands but Tyler didn't let go.

Thinking for a moment he got an idea and smirked. "Your gonna make it up to me" he whispered as he took Jeremy's hands into one of his. He then made Jeremy's legs dropped and he moved forward pressing his body up against Jeremy's. He then reached down and undid Jeremy's pants before he slipped his hand into Jeremy's pants.

Jeremy jumped a bit when he felt Tyler's hand slip down his pants and he let out a soft groan arching his back when he felt Tyler's hand ran over his cock.

Tyler smirked when he heard Tyler's groan, and he wrapped his hand around Jeremy's cock and started to rub it more faster up and down. He felt how hard Jeremy began to get as he continued to rub him. He then slowly pulled out Jeremy's cock and he stepped back a bit and he glance down seeing how hard Jeremy was. He trailed a finger over the tip and heard how Jeremy moaned in reaction to that. He then placed his hand back around the cock and started to move his hand up and down once more.

Jeremy panted and moaned feeling how Tyler rubbed his cock. He was getting closer and closer to climaxing. "Almost there…" he moaned as he arched his back.

Tyler heard Jeremy and watched feeling pre-cum start to appear at the tip of Jeremy's cock. He smirked and pulled his hand away from it.

Jeremy felt the other pull away and he moved his hips forward, not understanding why Tyler stopped touching him when he was so close. "Tyler…so close" he groaned

Tyler grinned hearing the other and he lifted his hand and licked the pre-cum off of his fingers. "I know" he said softly and watched how Jeremy's eyes widen in shock. He then moved back from Jeremy releasing his hands. "I want you to finish the rest in front of me" he told him

Jeremy's eyes widen and he started to blush, "What…"he paused and he knew his face was really red.

Tyler then lean forward and licked the side of Jeremy's ear. "Touch yourself in front of me Jeremy" he whispered as he stepped back, seeing how red Jeremy's face was at the moment.

Jeremy blushed and looked away from Tyler, he wanted to cum but for him to touch himself in front of Tyler embarrassed him so much.

"If you don't touch yourself you won't be able to cum" Tyler said as he tilted his head to the side watching Jeremy.

Jeremy bit his lip before reaching down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He didn't look at Tyler as he began to move his hand up and down along his cock, moaning a bit at the feeling.

Tyler watched how Jeremy started to pump himself and he licked his lips. He reached forward and took hold of Jeremy's chin turning so that the other was facing him. He saw the pleasure in Jeremy's eyes and also saw how red his face was. His eyes traveled downward and watched Jeremy continue to pump himself.

Jeremy let out another moan, getting really close to cumming. His hands tighten a bit over his cock as he moved his hand faster. "Tyler" he moaned and he arched his back.

Tyler reached down and placed his hand over top of Tyler's and felt the other cum onto his hand. He smirked as he looked back up seeing how Jeremy was panting hard. "Good" he whispered as he raised his hand and licked his fingers before he lean forward and kissed Jeremy hard on the lips, having the other taste himself.

He soon pulled away and he reached forward and tucked Jeremy's soft cock back inside and redid his jeans. "Next time don't let her scent be all over you" he whispered as he kissed Jeremy once more on the lips before he turned and left the house.

Jeremy was blushing really badly after doing that in front of Tyler, how dare the other tease him like that. He ran a hand though his hair as he shook his head before he went upstairs to wash up. He was going to make sure he wouldn't make Tyler jealous again, because next time he was sure wasn't going to be this type of teasing.


	10. Goodbye part 1

Ewwwww so so didn't like the ending of this episode….they…kissed and and Tyler said he liked Caroline….*head desk* Changing episode around changing it… holy crap if Tyler isn't in the show any more _...

* * *

Tyler glanced at his house from outside and frowned. He couldn't stay here no more, not after last night. He bit his lip remember what he did with Jeremy and he closed his eyes tightly. "Shit…" he shook his head and turned and headed down the sidewalk. He almost got Jeremy's sister killed he couldn't forgive himself for that, he had to go and tonight but not before he said good-bye to a few people.

Heading towards the restaurant, where Matt was located. He had to set things straight tell him that he and Caroline had nothing together. It took a while but he soon reached the place were Matt worked at. He paused outside for a moment before he shook his head and walked inside.

He spotted Matt and headed towards him "Matt" he said and notice how annoyed Matt was.

"I'm not in the mood man" Matt said to Tyler

"Just let me say something" Tyler responded back looking up at the other. He didn't want his friend mad at Caroline or him for that matter. "Something's been going on with me and Caroline has bee helping me though it but that's all, She loves you and she needs you Matt and she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her okay" he said to Matt watching him

"Sure of course" Matt responded back

"See you around man" Tyler said before he turned and headed out of the house.

He headed off down the road going to one last place before heading off with Jules. Soon he stopped in front of Jeremy's house and he stared up at it before he headed towards it and stopped at the door. He then heard some voices from inside and he frowned. He then open the door suddenly and he saw Bonnie getting closer to Jeremy who was backing up.

He let out a growl and went towards Jeremy pulling him away from Bonnie. He watched as Bonnie's eyes widen in shock and took a step back. "Tyler.." she said pausing. She then shook her head and walked quickly out the door. Tyler watched Bonnie leave and he shoved Jeremy away before he went to the door and closed it.

"What do you think your doing!" Jeremy yelled as he came towards the window watching Bonnie leave before he turned to face Tyler. "I told you before nothing is going on between us" he said to Tyler

Tyler snorted in response "Doesn't seem that way to me" he said in annoyance as he came towards Jeremy. "She was all over you" he growled at the other

Jeremy narrowed his eyes before he grabbed Tyler's shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "The only person I let come onto me is you" he said as he lean up against Tyler hard and kissed him on the lips before he pulled away and stepped back from Tyler. "What are you doing here?" he asked watching Tyler

Tyler was shocked the other kissed him like that, only a few times has Tyler showed something like dominance to him. He watched Jeremy for a moment before and pushed away from the wall. Letting out a sigh he glance away "I'm leaving Jeremy" he said softly

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock at what Tyler said and he shook his head believing he was hearing this wrong "Wait….what?" he asked as he moved towards the other

"I said that I'm leaving" he told the other staring into the others eyes. He watched as Jeremy froze for a moment before he saw Jeremy come forward and he slammed him against the wall and he winced at the pain.

"What do you mean your leaving? Why, why are you leaving I thought you were going to deal with all of this?" Jeremy asked as he stared into the others eyes.

"I tried Jeremy but….I almost got your sister killed!" he shouted the last part to Jeremy and watched how shocked the other was by the news.

"What?" Jeremy asked not letting Tyler go but was so confused by what he meant.

"I almost got her killed, the werewolves wanted her and I helped them but I didn't know she would die" he told Jeremy as he continued to watched the other.

Jeremy was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "Exactly you didn't know!" he said as he then gripped Tyler's shirt. "So don't leave, stay here" he added

Tyler shook his head "If only it was that simple…I don't belong here, I can't trust no one" he told Jeremy

"That's bullshit, you can trust me, you belong here with me" Jeremy said back to Tyler. Pushing him harder against the wall, Jeremy stared into the others eyes wondering why Tyler decided this on his own, what about him and everything Tyler did to him. "If your just going to up and leave after everything you've done to me?" he asked and he watched as Tyler looked away growling.

Jeremy gritted his teeth before he grabbed hold of Tyler's shirt and started to pull him towards the stairs.

Tyler stumbled a bit but followed Jeremy up the stairs wondering what the other was doing. "Jeremy" he said as he watched how the other continue to pull him. This wasn't right he was supposed to be in charge not Jeremy. He growled in annoyance as he was then shoved into Jeremy's room. Everywhere smelt like Jeremy and his pants slowly became tighter by the scent of Jeremy. He glance towards the boy in question and saw how he closed the door behind him. "What are you doing Jeremy…look listen…." Tyler's words were cut off when Jeremy came towards him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jeremy kissed Tyler hard on the lips pushing him down onto the bed. His hands gripped the others shoulders as he continued to kiss the other.

Tyler didn't know how to react at first to Jeremy's advances but after another second he lean up and kissed Jeremy back on the lips hard. His hands gripped Jeremy's hips before he flipped them around so that Jeremy' was now underneath him. Breaking the kiss he stared down at Jeremy and licked his lips. "You started this so see this though till the end" he said in a low and husky voice. When he saw Jeremy nod his head he smirked and lean down licking Jeremy's lips "Good" he said as he then kissed Jeremy once more on the lips.

Jeremy's arms wrapped around Tyler's neck, pulling him closer. His legs bent up so that Tyler was now between them.

Tyler moved his hand down Jeremy's chest to the bottom of his shirt and he grabbed it and pulled it over the others head, breaking the kiss. He then started to place kisses along Jeremy's neck while his hands trailed down Jeremy's chest and over his stomach before he moved it to undo Jeremy's pants. He grabbed them and started to tug them down Jeremy's body. He lean up away from the other to pull the pants fully off of Jeremy and he stared down at Jeremy, licking his lips at what he saw.

Jeremy notice Tyler staring at his body and he looked away blushing. Just with Tyler staring at him he became very hard.

"Seems you want something" Tyler said softly watching as Jeremy's cock swelled up. He smirked as he reached out and he ran a finger from the tip of Jeremy's cock down to his sacs and watch as Jeremy shivered in reaction. His finger ran back up and he flicked it over the tip of his cock and he watched as Jeremy raised his hips wanting to be touched more. Not wanting to keep the other waiting he wrapped his hand around the cock and started to move his hand slowly up and down. Hearing the other moan he smirked he then lean over the other and licked the side of his ear "I love your voice" he whispered into the others ear as he started to move his hand up and down faster wanting to hear more of Jeremy's moans.

Jeremy panted and moaned feeling what Tyler was doing to him and he moved his hips up into the others hand. "More" he groaned out. His eyes widen when Tyler let go of his cock and he let out a small whimper "Tyler" he groaned raising his hips towards the other. He heard the other let out a soft chuckle and he glance up at Tyler and watched as the other lowered himself down the bed. "What are yo…." He paused eyes widening when Tyler's mouth suddenly wrapped around his cock and he let out a loud moan in response.

Tyler's eyes closed as he took hold of Jeremy's hips and started to move his head up and down it slowly at first. His tongue flicking over the tip of Tyler's cock every time he moved up. He listen to how the other moaned and panted and he moved his head up and down faster taking Jeremy fully into his mouth each time.

Jeremy moaned the others name a few time his back arching "So close…" he groaned out as he tried to move his hips up into the others mouth when suddenly Tyler moved away from his cock once more. "Don't stop tyler" he groaned wanting to feel more of Tyler's mouth around him.

Tyler shook his head "I don't want you to cum yet" he said as he then pulled off his shirt and pants, stripping in front of Tyler. He watched as the other stared at him as he stripped and smirked when he finally took off his boxers showing how hard his cock was.

Jeremy's eyes widen a bit at how big Tyler was and kept forgetting how many times he seen it. He blushed a bit as Tyler moved between his leg and he quickly moved back "Wait" he said stopping the other.

Tyler stared at the other confused for a bit before he smiled and nodded his head "Don't worry I know what to do" he told Jeremy as he lean forward and kissed Jeremy once more on the lips before slipping his tongue inside Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy reacted right back to Tyler's kissing and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. After a moment Tyler broke the kiss and reached up trailing his fingers Jeremy's lips. "Suck" he said in a low voice.

Jeremy looked at the fingers for a moment before he lean up and started to suck on them slowly.

Tyler let out a groan feeling how Jeremy started to suck on his fingers in a sensual way. "Jeremy your too good at that" he muttered softly.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! BECAUSE SECOND LAST CHAPTER TILL TYLER RETURNS T_T


	11. Goodbye part 2

I'M SO SORRY!  
I'm sorry about the long wait school has been so crazy that I couldn't update this soon enough. I'm hope you guys won't be to angry and I did finish it finally ^^  
Well enough of me talking go read!

* * *

Jeremy's eyes closed as he continued to suck on Tyler's fingers.

Tyler pulled his fingers back from Jeremy grinning, if he let the other continue to do that he might cum right then and there. He then lean forward and kissed Jeremy on the lips once more as his hand traveled downwards and he trailed his fingers over Jeremy's opening.

Jeremy froze feeling where the fingers were at and he pulled away from the kiss. "Wait…" his eyes widen in shock as Tyler used that moment to push his finger inside of Jeremy. Jeremy let out a gasp and arched his back never feeling anything like this before.

Tyler lean down and licked the side of Jeremy's ear. "Calm down Jeremy" he whispered before he turned his finger and started to rub it over a spot inside of Jeremy where he knew it will feel a lot better.

Jeremy then let out a moan as that spot was touched and he raised his hips in reaction.

Seeing this Tyler moved his finger over that area more before he started to slowly move his finger in and out of the other. He soon added a second finger and Jeremy froze once again before he felt the other shiver under him. "that's it relax" he said smirking seeing how much Jeremy was panting and letting out soft sounds as he touched him. Seeing Jeremy like this he couldn't hold back any longer. He then moved his fingers out of Jeremy and moved so that he was between Jeremy's legs. He grabbed Jeremy's knees and pushed them up before he position himself at his entrance.

Jeremy felt the fast movement and he open his eyes to look up at Tyler who was now over him. His face turned bright red as he saw what was going to happen next. "Tyler" he said before he reached up and kissed Tyler hard on the lips.

Tyler let out a groan before he thrust fast inside of the other. He let out a moan feeling how hot it was inside of the other. He moved all the way in till his cock was fully inside of the other.

Jeremy moved away from the kiss crying out as he felt Tyler inside of him. He panted hard at the pain he felt, Tyler was bigger then he thought he was.

Tyler looked down at Jeremy seeing how much pain the other was in. He used all the control he had to wait and let the other adjust to him. After a moment he saw that Jeremy started to relax under him and he smiled. He then lean down making himself go inside of Jeremy more and Jeremy let out a gasp. Hearing that he knew that Jeremy was fine now and he then started to pull himself out slowly. He watched as Jeremy shivered at that reaction and he then thrusted back inside of Jeremy hard.

Jeremy cried out once again only this time it wasn't so much because of the pain but now there was pleasure in it as well. "Tyler" he groaned out

Hearing his name coming from Jeremy's lips he gripped Jeremy's legs and started to move in and out of the other. Slowly at first before picking up the pace, he let out a moan every time he entered the other.

Jeremy arched his back in pleasure as Tyler moved faster in and out of him. Each time that spot inside of him was being hit because of the position he was in. "Tyler….Harder" he moaned and Tyler did just that and started to thrust inside of him harder.

Tyler continued to move he could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming with each thrust. "So close" he groaned he reached down with one hand and took hold of Jeremy's cock and started to move his hand up and down on it.

Jeremy let out a loud moan feeling his cock being jerked off along with the trusting and he couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a loud moan as he then came hard all over his chest and stomach, some landing on Tyler's hand.

Feeling Jeremy come he moved in and out of Jeremy faster and harder before he thrust inside Jeremy one last time before he came hard inside of Jeremy. His back arched in pleasure as he moaned out loud. He then collapsed on top of Jeremy both of them panting hard.

Jeremy reached up and wrapped his arms around his Tyler weakly. His eyes closed shut before passing out from what just happen.

Hearing Jeremy's breathing slow, Tyler jerked up and stared down at the other. He let out a small sigh realizing the other just passed out because of what happen. He reached up and brushed Jeremy's hair to the side. "Next time, we will make sure you don't pass out after sex" he said smirking a bit. He lean down and kissed Jeremy softly on the lips. He then pulled himself out of Jeremy and stood up. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth wetting it. He then went over to Jeremy cleaning them both up before he took the blankets that were on the floor and put them over the boy.

He then walked over to where his pants were and slipped them on. He grabbed his shirt before looking back over at Jeremy one last time walking over to him he brushed Jeremy's hair to the side. "Sorry Jeremy" he whispered as he then turned and headed out of the room. He wished he could stay after everything that just happen but he couldn't and this was the best way to leave.

"Good bye" he whispered

* * *

Woot woot finished...sorry there was no way for me to keep Tyler there when he left on the show. I hope this made that part better when it happen in the show. Well hope you guys love the story I might be writing something on Damon now not sure though :P

DAMON 33333

ANYWAYS! bye bye for now!


End file.
